Handbells are typically played by a performer who selects from a number of bells which are picked up, rung, and then put down to rest. Handbells, while at rest, are generally supported by a covered padded table. An example of a handbell table cover which is well known is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,402. As disclosed in this patent and widely used are polyurethane foam pads of medium durometer having a thickness of between three-to-four inches. These pads are universally employed on table tops from which the handbells are rung. Handbell pads serve the dual purpose of providing both a cushion between the bell and the table top and, because of their open cell construction, a resonant chamber of entrapped air which amplifies certain lower frequencies when bells are laid down and plucked or malleted. Using another playing technique called "martellating", the bells are raised a few inches and then struck onto the pad surface providing a "stopped" sound effect.
The shortcoming of foam pads is that resonance is quickly dampened by the friction of air movement within individual cells in the foam. The volume of sound as well as resonance is also limited. Another major shortcoming is the large space occupied by their bulk, which is generally 30 inches by 36 inches by 4 inches. Choirs with five and six octaves of bells requiring ten or twelve table pads find storage and transportation difficult. Air travel by choirs with their performing equipment is especially made difficult for this reason.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a handbell table cover which is collapsible so that it may be reduced in size for easy transportation and storage. It is another object of the present invention to provide a handbell table cover pad with enhanced sound transmitting characteristics. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tunable handbell table cover pad which may be easily adjusted to alter the sound of a vibrating bell placed upon it. Other objects and advantages will become readily apparent to those of skill in the art from the following drawings and description of the invention.